


She Awakens

by trinuil



Series: The Drabble Games - Fic Collection [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Minas Tirith, Post-War of the Ring, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Requested by anon for the <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games">Drabble Games</a> on <a href="http://trinuil.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p><p><b>Drabble Games prompt</b>: You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 1,356<br/><b>Warnings</b>: fluff, violence, angst</p>
    </blockquote>





	She Awakens

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon for the [Drabble Games](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/post/145209643341/holy-batshit-robin-its-the-drabble-games) on [tumblr](http://trinuil.tumblr.com/).
> 
>  **Drabble Games prompt** : You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you  
>  **Word Count** : 1,356  
>  **Warnings** : fluff, violence, angst

It was almost over. You were going to make it.

You swing your sword one last time and bury it in the orc’s chest, stilling its body. Panting heavily, you pulled your sword out while kicking the carcass away from you. You looked around for more attacker, relived when you saw none you dropped to your knees to catch your breath.

Pelennor field was littered with dead men, orcs, goblins and the like. Sauron’s forces were pushed back and hopefully Minas Tirith can take this time to regroup their forces and march on Mordor.

Your head snapped up at the sound of fast approaching feet. 

Your grip loosened on your sword when you saw that it was Aragorn. Your spirits lifted instantly at the sight of him. 

His face relaxed when he saw that you were moving and unharmed. Well, mostly. He quickened his pace when a goblin sprung out of nowhere. He killed it in no time. 

You were so happy to see him. _Alive_. Oh, how you would have grieved if he had died. All the things you would miss, his soulful eyes, the way he smelled and his heartwarming smile. You nearly died today yourself, what if you had died today? You never got to tell him you loved him. He had to know. You weren’t afraid anymore, you couldn’t hold you feelings back any longer.

Springing up to your feet, you took a few long, hurried strides towards him to help close the gap between you two. He looked concerned and soon that concern turned to horror.

“Aragorn, I-”.

“Y/N! NO!”.

You gasped in pain, as a blade ripped through your chest from he back. You clutched at your chest, not for one second taking your eyes off of Aragorn.

He was at your side in a flash, sword drawn and angry, ready to end the orc who stood behind you. The blade was yanked out brutally and painfully. Your ears rang and your heard pounded in your head as you fell to the ground. 

No. You were so close. You almost did it. Regret overpowered your pain as you stared up at the grey sky. You were dying and the least the Valar could do was give you a sunny day.

You coughed up some blood as you felt hands cradle you. Aragorns’s pained face came into your failing vision. Maybe you were hallucinating, maybe he wasn’t really there, but you didn’t care. If you get to stare into his eyes during your last moments on Arda, then you could die happy.

You wished you could hear what he was saying. The ringing in your ears was unbelievably loud. You had lost feeling in your body and you felt like you were floating, shame..you wanted to touch his face and tell him that you loved him and that he was going to be a great King.

But you couldn’t. Instead you gave in and your eyelids slid shut.

* * *

A few weeks went by. Sauron was defeated and Aragorn had been crowned King of The Reunited Realms, Arnor and Gondor.

Everyone in middle earth was rejoicing. Celebrations lasted for days, people drank and feasted while sing songs for the fallen.

But Aragorn was rarely seen at the celebrations held at Minas Titith. He had managed to keep most of his friends alive and unharmed, except you. And it killed him. 

He walked down the hallways, uneasy and impatient. He was on his way to the healing wing which has become a part of his morning ritual.

He slowly slid open the door to the room you laid in. The healer stood and bowed, “Still nothing, my King”. He dismissed her and he was left alone in the room with you.

He wouldn’t hear of you being left in the healing room with all the other injured men and women. You were put in a spacious room, with expensive decor and furnishings, not like you were awake to admire any of it, but he couldn’t bare to see you in that room.

He sat on a chair next to you and all but came undone. You slept peacefully beneath the silken sheets, your bruises have faded and a little colour had returned to your face, but your breathing was still uneven. 

“Its been thee days since I had been crowned”, he smiled wryly, “I’m already bored”. He would sit at your bedside everyday and tell you little things because he believed you were still in there. You were his childhood friend and most trusted companion and a fellow ranger. You were always there for him and he didn’t mean to abandon you just yet.

“Legolas speaks of sailing west and I believe he’s taking Gimli with him”, he chuckled lightly, “I know you would have said something witty to that”. He gazed at your sleeping figure fondly, how beautiful you looked, with your (y/h/c) hair draped over one shoulder and full lips slightly parted.

“And this thing?”, he snorted yanking his crown off his head and turned it around in his hands, “It’s not quite as impressive as we thought it would be when we were children. And Y/N, the council meetings..”, he groaned, “they’re agonizingly _long_ ”.

He stared at the golden crown in silence for while, “I am King. And yet...I cannot help you..what good is this thing?”, he tossed it onto the bed next to your hand.

He sighed looking up at the ceiling.

“It took you almost dying for my harebrained self to finally admit that..I...have feelings for you”, he said guiltily.

He knelt at your bed and clasped his hands around yours, “Everything has been so difficult and..and.. _tasteless_ without you. i need you to wake up and be my muse again. **You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you** ”. 

He kissed your hand, “I love you, my warrior goddess”.

He kissed your hand again, silently willing you to wake up. But you didn’t. He sighed, he will not give up, he’ll send for more healers more skilled and who knew more ways to heal you. He will make you better.

With that in mind, he rose to his feet and grabbed his crown off the bed and made for the door.

No! You couldn’t just let him go like this! It was like being pulled out of a tiring dream that refused to end. Aragorn’s voice floated towards you through the thick fog in your head.

_I love you, my warrior goddess._

Oh, how you’ve longed to hear those words. Mandos be damned! You were going to wake up and tell Aragorn that you felt the same. If death dared hinder you, it wouldn’t be around to take any more lives.

He spun around when he heard the slightest movement. Your fingers twitched and you moved your head by a fraction.

He was by your side in a heartbeat, eyes wide and a surprised smile on his lips. You fought to open your eyes, his face was the best thing to wake up to after being on a deathbed for three weeks. 

“Say.. that again”, you rasped.

Aragorn laughed in pure gladness and relief, “She awakens! I love you, I love you! _I love you_!”, he chuckled kissing your cheeks and forehead, “I will gladly say it for the rest of my life, if it means having you by my side”.

You smiled, “I love you too”, your voice cracked and you tried to clear your throat.

“This is attractive”, you croaked referring to your dry voice. Your body ached and every breath cause you pain in your rib cage but you had your King who professed his love for you. And that’s all the healing you needed.

He laughed, “You are attractive. Always”. He peppered your face with kisses and stopped when he pressed his lips to yours, slowly he began kissing you and you kissed back with all the passion your weak body could muster. 

Not wanting to hurt you, he backed away slightly, “Don’t leave me again”, he whispered.

“I won’t”.


End file.
